True loves spell
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Amy find out who her true love is in the weirdest way. ShadAmy story here, please enjoy.
1. A Meeting

Hey there Daffy here with my new story, it's about Amy finding out who her true love is in a really weird way, tell me what you think of it, oh and I don't own any characters from Sonic the hedgehog or from the Cat Returns please enjoy.

**A Meeting**

Amy was wondering the streets of station square, tears where rolling down her muzzle. Sonic had run away from her again. She looked to her arm, it was throbbing from when she fell over. She was covered in scrapes, but she didn't let that bother her, Sonic loved her, she knew he did, he had to right?

Amy stopped as something caught her attention, she looked to her left and found a shop she had never seen before, it was hidden at the end of an ally. Slowly she began walking to the shop.

"The Cat Bureau?" Amy asked out loud, shrugging Amy made her way inside. A bell on top of the door alerted the shop keeper of her presence.

"Oh my, are you ok?" a women with chocolate eyes and Brown hair asked as she saw Amy.

"I'm ok," replied Amy embarrassed.

"Come now, sit and have a cup of tea while we get you all fixed up, I'm Haru," the women said ushering Amy towards a table at the back of the room.

Amy looked around, the shop was bizarre to her, antiques littered the place, and at the back was a bookshelf filled with spell books, this seemed more like a home then a shop. Amy shook her head to clear her thoughts as Haru's words registered.

"I'm Amy."

"Amy? Such a pretty name for a pretty girl," Haru said, smiling as Amy blushed at the complement. "Now, milk with your tea or lemon?" she asked her.

"Milk please," replied Amy sitting down on the green couch.

"Good choice," Haru said before walking away, she came back seconds later with a cup of tea for the pink hedgehog. "This is such a lovely place, I'm sorry I thought it was a shop," said Amy sheepishly.

"Oh it is, this is the Cat Bureau, here we help people with their problems. Now tell me dear, what happened to leave you all scraped up like that?" Haru asked as she sat down on the red chair opposite.

"It's a long story," said Amy taking a sip of her tea, her eyes widened, "Wow this is the best tea I've ever tasted," commented Amy.

"Then you're lucky, it's my own special blend, so I can't always guarantee the taste, now tell me my dear, what happened? As you can see I don't have anyone to serve, and it helps to get things off of your chest," said Haru, placing her tea cup on the table. Amy sighed.

"Well there's this guy I like," said Amy looking down.

"Oh boy trouble?" said Haru with a smile.

"Yeah, well I know he loves me, he just won't admit it, so I have to chase him everyday to get him to go out with me," said Amy.

"So you pretty much stalk him," said a voice from behind, Amy startled.

"MUTA!! Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop," scolded Haru.

"Hey I can't help it if I over hear things, besides I work here too you know, so it's love you want huh?" asked the voice as he came out of the shadows to reveal a huge white cat.

"Wow you're fat," blurted out Amy with out thinking before she covered her mouth.

"What!?! Fat!?! Well you can solve this problem yourself Chicky," huffed Muta crossing his arms.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" cried Amy blushing, Haru laughed at the scene.

"Don't worry about Muta, he may look big but underneath he has a heart of gold, don't you? You big softy," teased Haru, as Muta huffed again, "Come sit down Muta, I'll get you some cake, Amy?" asked Haru turning to the hedgehog.

"Oh........." Amy stopped as her stomach rumbled, and her blush deepened.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Haru chuckling before disappearing again only to re-emerge with three plates of cake.

The three sat down and enjoyed their cake as Amy told Haru and Muta all about her past adventures, from battling Eggman to chasing Sonic.

"Well it seems that you have had a very adventurous life," commented Haru as Amy finished telling Haru about their last battle with Black Doom and helping Shadow.

"Seems to me, that this Sonic guy, don't like you that much," commented Muta earning a glare from Amy.

"Don't listen to him Amy, I know what it's like to be in love with someone you can't have," said Haru placing her hand over Amy's, "It'll all work out for you, you'll be with your true love," she said before snapping her fingers, "In fact, I have just what you need," said Haru getting up. Amy watched as Haru walked over to a green chest. Haru opened the chest and started rummaging around it.

"Ah ha, here we are," said Haru pulling out a small red bottle. "This is a true love spell, it works in mysterious ways and reveals your true love to you, all you have to do is pour this whole bottle onto yourself and say the magic words," said Haru handing Amy the bottle along with an old parchment.

"Wow, thank you Haru, how much?" asked Amy taking the items.

"No need, it's on the house," replied Haru smiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Amy, Haru smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and don't worry if you ever need the Cat Bureau's assistance, we'll be there to help," said Haru as she walked Amy to the door.

Amy smiled and waved to Haru before setting off on her journey home, Haru waved back before re-entering the bureau.

"I do hope that she finds her true love," a voice said from behind.

"Yes, so do I Baron, everyone deserves to find that special someone, just like I found you," said Haru before being enveloped in a hug from behind.

"So how long do you think it will be before she finds her true love?" asked Muta from the couch.

"Who knows Muta, as I said the potion works in mysterious ways," replied Haru smiling.

"But what if she doesn't find her true love?" asked Muta.

"Oh don't worry, she will," replied Haru with a wink, "Now I think it's about time we got back to our own dimension don't you?" asked Haru.

In an ally located in the heart of Station Square a bright green light was emitted, bathing the whole area in a green glow. When the light died down, the shop that once was the Cat Bureau, was no more.


	2. Powder

Here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews please enjoy.

**Powder**

Amy shut the door as she entered her house. She looked to the bottle in her hand.

"So do I need to use this in the shower or something, oh I should have asked," Amy said to her self as she walked up the stairs to her room, she sighed as she sat down on her bed, "If this doesn't make Sonic take me out on a date, I don't know what will," she said taking the cork out of the small red bottle, she poured a bit on her hand.

"It's just powder," she said disappointedly, her eyes widened as the powder glistened before disappearing, "Or not," said Amy smiling, she giggled as thoughts of her and Sonic's first date came to mind.

_Amy and Sonic where standing under the starry sky in a green field, across them a blue lake glistened as the moon reflected upon it._

_"Oh Amy, I don't know why I was such a fool, I love you more then anything, please forgive this foolish blue hedgehog and say you'll marry me," said Sonic as he bent down on one knee holding her hands in his own._

_"Oh Sonic, I have waited forever to hear you say those words, yes, yes lets get married."_

_"Oh Amy you have made me the happiest hedgehog alive!" cried Sonic as he swept her in to his arms, placing his lips on top of hers._

Amy was brought out of her daydream by the sound of her telephone ringing, she huffed as she went to answer it.

"Hello, what do you want?" snapped Amy answering the phone.

"Geez Ames, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" the voice of Sonic said laughing down the phone, Amy's face of annoyance soon became a look of excitement and love.

"SONIC!!! Did you ring to finally tell me that you want to take me on a date?!" Amy practically screamed down the phone.

"Er................... Sorry Ames, I er just rang to tell you that the gang are meeting in the park for a picnic tomorrow and I wondered if you wanted to come?" asked Sonic, Amy huffed in annoyance before replying.

"Sure Sonic, I'll see you there, what time is it?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"Great, it's at 11:00, see you there," Sonic replied before hanging up on the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled.

"I only used a little of the powder and now Sonic is inviting me out to a picnic, I can't wait for tomorrow, I better use the spell now before I forget," said Amy giggling in glee as she ran back up to her room.

Grabbing the bottle and scroll Amy uncorked it and began pouring the powder over herself, unrolling the scroll she began to read.

"From the power of love,  
A gift from above,  
Hear my words,  
And grant my request,  
Bring forth to me,  
My true love to be,  
Show two hearts,  
They are one in the same,  
Made for each other,  
Bring forth my lover,  
So we may share,  
A true loves first kiss,  
Bind our souls forever together," Amy recited, swirling as she read the spell, her body glowed a light pink, before returning to normal.

"There! Now I wonder how long before it takes affe....... oh I feel dizz......ah," Amy said before she past out falling back onto her bed.

Amy next awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, yarning she turned the thing off.

"Ah what happened?" asked Amy holding her head, suddenly memories of last night flooded back to her, "Oh yeah, the picnic, finally Sonic today you'll have to admit to me how much you love me with this love spell on," said Amy with fierce determination, she smiled before setting about on her morning tasks.

"Now what do I want for breakfast, I know strawberry pancakes!" yelled Amy happily as she began cooking her breakfast. She smiled and began humming as she flipped her pancakes. Once she had finished preparing her pancakes, Amy turned on the radio to listen to the weather report while she ate.

"Well it looks like a beautiful day today, not a rain cloud in sight, heat is up at a lovely 14 degrees, with a cooling breeze coming from the north and a spell of love is in the air, now enjoy it while you can because tomorrow sees a different day with rain clouds and winds that could blow up to 40mph....." Amy finished her breakfast and turned off the radio, she smiled, love is in the air, the weather lady said so herself.

Amy left the kitchen after cleaning her plate, she made her way to the shower and turned the water on, waiting for it to reach an appropriate temperature Amy got in.

"Oh Sonic, I can't wait to see you, I wonder how many children we'll have after we get married," cooed Amy as she was lost to a daydream of happy family's, of tiny blue and pink hedgehogs scurrying around the house, playing and causing a mess, she sighed dreamily.

"EEEK!!!" cried Amy as she used the last of the hot water, making only cold water run through her quills. Jumping out of the shower, Amy ran into her room to pick out the perfect outfit.

"Oh what to wear, what to wear? I can't wear my red dress because it was ruined yesterday; it's too hot to wear tight jeans, hm..... maybe a..... No..... Argh I have to look perfect for when Sonic confesses his love to me!" cried Amy in frustration, after trying on five different outfits Amy decided on wearing light blue bell bottoms with a white t-shirt and a pink cardigan.

Amy adjusted her hair as she put on her red headband.

"There perfect," said Amy as she inspected herself in the mirror. She looked to the clock on her dressing table.

"10:45 better get going," said Amy as she quickly grabbed her keys, locking the door on her way out.

As Amy walked through the town to get to the park, she felt an uncomfortable feeling, looking around she saw people looking at her, she gulped, _"Get a grip on yourself, you're just being paranoid,"_ Amy thought to herself. Looking around again Amy saw that people were still looking at her, but this time she noticed that it was just men who were looking at her. Briefly a part of her brain registered the fact that she was scared but that part was over shone by the part of her that enjoyed the attention.

"I knew this was the perfect outfit, there is no way that Sonic will be able to resist me," Amy said smiling to herself.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna accompany me for a meal?" a voiced asked from beside her, she stopped and looked to the owner of the voice, a brown squirrel in jeans with a red top stood before her, looking hopeful.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," replied Amy looking down, feeling sorry for the guy who nodded sadly and walked on past her.

After five more offers Amy finally reached the park, she giggled.

"I didn't know that these clothes could look so appealing, maybe I should stop wearing dresses and wear trousers more often," Amy said to herself happily before skipping off in to the direction of a small area of trees.

Amy smiled as her friends came into view, Espio and Vector were in the middle of an argument, Charmy, Tails and Cream were playing tag, Vanilla was setting up the picnic, Rouge was laughing as she made Knuckles blush and Shadow was sitting in the shade with his eyes closed. Amy looked around and smiled as her eyes settled on Sonic who was sneaking up on an unsuspecting Tails. She shook her head as Sonic and Tails began to play fight.

"Hey guys!" called Amy before she began helping Vanilla set up the picnic, everything stopped as they all looked to Amy, Sonic's jaw dropped along with all the other guys present, he felt his heat beat quicken.

"Amy you look great, it's about time you lost the kiddie dress," complimented Rouge, as she grabbed herself a drink.

"Thanks Rouge," said Amy blushing.

Shadow who had overhead what Rouge had said, cracked open an eye to see what she was talking about, his eyes widened, indeed Amy did look great, but to him she looked beautiful in the dress as well, Shadow shook his head, _"Come on Shadow, what are you thinking, you've been through this already, love is for weaklings, besides, she loves that Faker anyway, dunno why, the fool doesn't even notice her that way," _Shadow thought to himself as he closed his eyes again whilst leaning back against the tree.

"Hey Amy," said Sonic as he zoomed to stand beside her.

"Hi Sonic," Amy said, twirling a strand of her pink fur.

"Er Amy listen I.....Whoa!" cried Sonic as he was shoved out of the way.

"Hey Amy I er need your help on a very important case that we're working on," said Vector quickly as he pushed Sonic out of the way, Charmy and Espio were nodding eagerly in the background.

"Huh?" asked Amy confused as to why Vector would want her help. Before she could answer however Vanilla called getting all their attentions.

"Lunch is ready!!" she called. Amy smiled as she ran to were the picnic was set, she sat down next to Shadow giving him a smile, Knuckles and Rouge sat down next to Amy, only to have an excited blue blur sit on top of Knuckles who sat was next to Amy.

"Sonic, Get off!" yelled Knuckles.

"Oops, heh, Sorry Knuckles," said Sonic as he stood up and placed himself between Knuckles and Amy, shoving Knuckles to the side. Knuckles growled at Sonic as he scooted over to get more room.

"So Sonic, what was it that you wanted?" asked Amy turning to Sonic.

"Oh I just wanted to know if yo-you would like to......." replied Sonic before he was interrupted by Tails.

"Amy I need you to help me test the ship?" asked Tails excitedly, while blushing.

"Huh? But Tails, I don't know anything about ships!" huffed Amy annoyed that Sonic had been interrupted again.

"Oh yeah," said Tails blushing, as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Amy, you look rather dashing today," said Espio, who coughed to cover his blush.

"Thank you Espio, you look good yourself," replied Amy smiling, making all the guys except Shadow sigh, Espio was blushing from her compliment.

"Oh Amy, I wuv you, you're so cuddly," said Charmy as he fell on Amy's lap and put his arms around her waist in a hugging gesture.

"Oh Charmy, how cute," cooed Amy as she hugged the young bee, oblivious of all the death glares the bee was receiving from all the males present.

"Hmm, well Rouge, Cream how bout we go shopping after the picnic," said Amy once she had finished her food.

"That sounds wonderful, I need to buy a new dress anyway," said Rouge who had her hand on her chin thinking.

"What about you Cream?" Amy asked, looking to the young rabbit.

"I would love to go with you Miss Amy, Mother?" Cream asked her mother, she smiled as Vanilla nodded.

"I'll go," said Vector looking to Amy, who tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh, why would you wanna come shopping with us?" she asked.

"Well you're going to need someone strong to carry all of the bags," Vector replied.

"In that case, maybe I should come, the Master Emerald should be okay for a few more hours," said Knuckles shocking everyone, even Shadow had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You want to go shopping? You? I had to drag you kicking and screaming to this thing," said Rouge mystified.

"Yes but what if Amy needs........ I mean if you guys got into trouble, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Am...You guys," said Knuckles blushing at Amy's name.

"Yeah you're right I should probably go and protect Amy, I mean you girls," said Sonic who too was blush at his mention of Amy.

"What is going on?!" cried Amy standing up, frustrated that all the guys were pining for her attention.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"


	3. Tug of War

Sorry for the wait, here's the new chapter, enjoy.

**Tug of war**

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

All the people present were wide mouth, every male present excluding Shadow had just confessed to being in love with Amy Rose.

"You can't be in love with her, I am!!" cried Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Knuckles simultaneously , "No you can't have her!!" they all screamed at each other before they all pounced on Amy.

"Amy I love you," said Vector as he pulled her arm.

"No Amy I love you, I always have, I just didn't know it!" cried Sonic as he grabbed a hold of Amy's other arm.

"Knuckles!!" cried Rouge, as tears came to her eyes, though she refused to let them fall; she loved the red echidna and was hurt by his confession to Amy.

"I'm Sorry Rouge, but I lo-love Amy," said Knuckles before he grabbed a hold of Sonic and began pulling.

"No, Amy," said Tails as he grabbed Knuckles and began pulling, whilst Espio and Charmy began pulling on Vector, thus started the tug of war.

Meanwhile in the shade of a tree, a red camera was hidden within the foliage, it's sensors locked onto the unsuspecting gang picnicking from below. Thousands of miles away, in a base, located in the heart of the Arctic, watching the gang on his widescreen computer, were Dr Eggman and his robots.

"Hm, I think that pink hedgehog will make a good bride.....I mean hostage," said Dr Eggman turning to his robots.

"T-4 I want you to capture her," Dr Eggman said turning to address the machine.

Out from the shadows a blue robot came out into the light. T-4 was Dr Eggmans latest invention, he was made to look like metal Sonic, but the difference is that this machine had a lust for blood and held no weaknesses like his old machine, no this was the perfect machine, to end Sonic and his misfit friends.

"Let go she's mine!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Amy as the boys pulled her, Shadow had had enough, they were hurting her, he leapt up and kicked Sonic and Vector making both sides let go of Amy. Shadow caught the crying Amy and brought her over to the picnic area, where Cream and Vanilla were trying to calm the rampaging Rouge down.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, making sure to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Yes, thank you for saving me Shadow....sniff," replied Amy wiping away her tears. "Stupid love spell!" cried Amy, catching Shadows attention.

"Love spell?" asked Shadow, as he gazed into her eyes, he could feel himself getting lost in her jade pools......._"Stop it Shadow,"_ he reprimanded himself.

Amy opened her mouth to reply but was cut of by a shrill scream, coming from the entrance of the park.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic and the others turned to face the direction of the scream, what they saw surprised them, Dr Eggman was hovering above a giant Robotic octopus like creature.

There were tentacles sprouting from every side of the robot.

"Eggman!!!" yelled Sonic as he stood before the robot, getting into a fighting position, along with Knuckles, team Chaotix, Tails, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge.

"Hahaha, it may surprise you hedgehog, but today I'm not here for you, I'm here on a more, personal matter," replied Eggman looking towards Amy.

Amy gulped and gripped her Piko Piko hammer tight, before diving out of the way as a robotic tentacle took swing at her.

Sonic ran around the robot avoiding blast that came from the robot's head, as cannons burst up from the creature, firing at the blue hedgehog.

"Give it up Eggman!! You can't beat me!!" yelled Sonic as he jumped using his homing attack to take out the cannons.

"Such an ego, as I have already said hedgehog, I am not here for you!" retorted Eggman smirking.

"Oh yeah then what........." Sonic was cut off by a shrill scream.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH LET GO OF ME!!!!" screeched Amy, using her Piko Piko hammer as she tried to escape the claw that had gripped her from behind.

"AMY!!!" the gang shouted as one. Amy squirmed in the grip, only for the claws to squeeze her tightly, eliciting a cry of pain.

"ARGHHHHH!!" cried Amy.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll save you!!" cried all the men in the surrounding area, "No you won't I will!!" they shouted at each other, "Knock it off!! I love her!!" they all shouted once again in unison.

Amy watched as the men all started brawling with each other over who loved her the most, a sweat drop falling down her head, she sighed.

"Stupid love potion," she whispered to herself as she continued struggling against the claw that held her suspended in mid-air. "Rouge!! Help!!" she cried to the albino bat that was still fighting against the robot.

"Why should I!!" shouted Rouge, with tears in her eyes, "I love Knuckles and you stole him!" cried Rouge.

"Rouge, I don't want him! And he doesn't love me!! He's under the love spell like all the others!!" cried Amy, tears rolling down her face, the love spell had been a disaster for her, and she only hoped she had some friends left, if she made it out alive.

"Love spell?" whispered Rouge to herself before a robotic tentacle knocked her out of the sky.

"ROUGE!!" cried Amy looking to her unmoving friend.

"Tsk tsk, it looks like the others are to busy to save you now, dear Amy, but don't worry, once we're married, you will be my Empress of the world and rule by my side," said Eggman looking towards a wide eyed and pale looking Amy.

Shadow glared at the others, if they loved Amy so much, then why are they fighting each other when Amy is in serious trouble? He looked up just in time to see Rouge get swatted to the side like a fly.

"AMY!!!!" cried Cream and Vanilla, though the latter was holding onto her young with a vice grip.

"Shadow help!!" cried Cream turning to face the black hedgehog who nodded in return. Shadow leapt towards the robot.

"Chaos Spear!!" cried Shadow launching his attack at the claw holding Amy, the attack hit, slicing through the metal causing Amy to hurtle towards the ground.

"Someone catch me!!" yelled Amy in fear causing all the quarrelling males to look to her.

"I will!!" they all screamed and began running towards the robot, arms open ready to make the catch whilst pushing each other out of the way.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" cried Amy as she held onto her head band to keep it from flying off of her head.

"Chaos control!!" Shadow shouted, the next thing Amy knew, a pair of warm arms were holding her, in what felt like a loving embrace. _"Am I dead?"_ she asked herself as she nuzzled her head closer to the warmth.

"What are you doing?" asked an annoyed voiced bringing Amy back to reality.

"Shadow?" Amy asked looking to her rescuer, he was still holding her in a bridal style, Amy's face turned as pink as her fur as she quickly jumped out of his hold. "Er.... Where are we?" Amy asked, deciding to change the subject as she noticed their new surroundings. From what Amy could see she guessed that they were hiding in some sort of cave.

"This is where I live," replied Shadow sitting down by the wall.

"What?! Here!? B-but don't you get cold?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I don't seem to have any other choice, besides the cold does not affect me," replied Shadow raising an eyebrow at her concern.

_"He-he lives in a cave, that's it when we get out of this I am finding him a place to stay, I wonder if he likes the colour purple?"_ Amy thought to herself as she pictured her guest room finally having a guest stay in it.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, she seemed to be too busy in a land of her own, not that Shadow was bothered as he closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap.


	4. Flying Monkeys

I just want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy, and do give us your thoughts.

**Flying Monkeys**

Cream ran over to the fallen Rouge once the battle was over.

"Miss Rouge, are-are you alright?" she asked in her timid way as Rouge began to come to.

"Oh what happened?" groaned Rouge as she rubbed her head sitting up, she looked around only to see the remains of a giant robot along with Sonic and the others. "Oh AMY!" cried Rouge as she remembered what had happened.

"She's ok Miss Rouge Shadow saved her," replied Cream.

"With Shadow? Under the love spell oh this could be a disaster," Rouge whispered to herself. "How are the others?" she asked pointing towards the boys.

"Erm.... They seem a bit mystified by Amy's disappearance and are plotting revenge against Shadow for stealing her, Miss Rouge, What is going on?" asked Cream with an edge of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Cream, Amy apparently used a love spell and it's worked a little too well hahaha," laughed Rouge as she looked towards the others.

"This is not good, what if Dr Eggman takes her?!" cried Cream looking worried, Rouge looked to her, her eyes going wide before she regained her composure.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, it's Shadow we should worry about," replied Rouge, hiding the hint of worry in her voice, after all she had a reputation as a heartless she-witch to uphold.

Amy sat by the wall, her body trembling due to the cold, she wrapped her arms around her in a futile attempt to get warm, She looked over to Shadow who was fast asleep on the other side of the cave. Amy had never felt this cold before, she tried to imagine herself in some place warm.

She saw herself sitting on the beach playing in the sand with her bucket and spade, wearing her blue bikini whilst the sun warmed up her fur, she sighed in content before the image changed and Amy found herself being held in a warm embrace. _"This feels familiar,"_ she thought to herself as she lifted her head only to see bright light and the face of the one holding her.

"Sonic?? No........ Shadow!" cried Amy in joy flinging her arms round him as Shadow smiled at her.

"GASP!!!" Amy shot up, "Oh it was just a dream but, since when........." she trailed off looking towards Shadow, looking down at herself she realized that a blanket had been draped over her to keep her warm. She smiled as she looked back to the still sleeping Shadow, her smile changed into a frown as she realized that Shadow was shivering, without a second thought Amy took the blanket and laid down beside Shadow, covering them both as she snuggled down beside Shadow.

Shadow awoke later only to find the blanket he had covered Amy with on him, he looked to where Amy was, worry etched on his face when he realized she wasn't there, a soft snore, brought his attention to his side, turning he saw Amy sleeping next to him, he felt a blush rise on his cheeks, only for it to deepen as she unconsciously snuggled closer to the black hedgehog, wrapping her arms around him as if he was a giant teddy bear.

"That no good Shadow stealing my bride...... I mean hostage!" cried Dr Eggman who was having a tantrum, his lab had been wrecked, bits and pieces of different experiments laid across the floor where he had thrown them in a fit of anger and frustration.

"T-4 go and bring her back to me!!" he bellowed, watching as his latest creation speed out of the lair in order to fulfil its task.

"So where did you get this spell from?" asked Shadow once the two were ready to set off for the day.

"From a lovely small shop called the Cat Bureau," replied Amy walking out of the cave, stretching her arms as she walked.

"Never heard of it," said Shadow looking off towards the city. Amy took in the view that was outside the cave.

"Oh wow Shadow, the view... it's just... wow," said Amy as she walked to the edge of the cliff the small cave was located on. Shadow gave her a sideward glance, a smirk on his face.

"Humph at least you appreciate true beauty, unlike that faker, he misses out when he runs," replied Shadow, his cheeks tinted as he hoped that she didn't understand the secret meaning to that, _"Yeah he's always running away from you,"_ he thought to himself, not once looking at Amy.

Amy's head was down, _"Running.....Always running......Always away from me," _thought Amy sadly before she realized something.

"Hey Shadow, how come you're not affected by the love spell?" asked Amy curiously.

"Humph I am the ultimate life form, I am not susceptible to foolish things," replied Shadow before walking down the cliff side, Amy following behind silently in thought.

Amy had a lot to think about, last night her dreams were all wrong, oh they were all romantic as usual, but they had the wrong hedgehog in them.

"_How dare Shadow take Sonic's rightful place! Sonic is the one I love! Right?"_ she thought to herself angrily, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget the feeling it gave her, with Sonic, it was like wishful thinking but with Shadow, it was like heaven _"Stop it Amy, you can't be falling for Shadow, it's admiration yeah that's right you're grateful to him for saving your life,"_ Amy told herself mentally.

When Amy looked up she suddenly noticed that there were a lot of wild jungle creatures around them, and what was more worrying was that they were looking straight at her and for some reason, she knew that they were all male.

"Shadow?" she whispered fearfully hoping that he had heard her, "Shadow," she called a little louder, Shadow stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Amy, who was too busy keeping an eye on all the animals rather then what was in front of her.

SNAP

The sound of twigs braking as Amy fell on them set the animals off, all at once they pounced on her.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she tried to defend herself from the animals that seemed happy to just hump her leg.

"EWWWW!!!!" she screamed before kicking her legs sending animals flying everywhere. "GET OFF ME!!!!"

"Ohoh ak!" Shadow sweat dropped as a monkey was kicked over his head, he ducked just in time to avoid the flying wolf.

Amy ran and pounced onto Shadow's back.

"Run Shadow RUN!!!!!!" she cried as she griped him tight. Knowing that his attempts to get her to release her strangle hold on him were futile, Shadow began jogging at super speed.

Shadow came to an abrupt stop at the top of a hill, sending Amy flying, unfortunately for Shadow, she was still holding onto him when she went tumbling down the hill, making him tumble down with her.

"Whee!!!!!!" cried Amy laughing as the two tumbled down the hill, Shadow smiled a rare smile, he liked her laugh, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, just in time to see them head straight for a pond.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both cried jumping out of the water, each were completely drenched, and each were violently shivering from the coldness.

"M-m-m-man, Wh-wha was dat pond made fro-from ice?" stuttered Amy, Shadow just huffed in reply before shaking his quills dry the way a dog would dry his fur. "Gee tanks f-f-for the shower," said Amy as she had been sprayed by all the water that had come off of Shadow and began wringing her quills to get the water off of them.

Amy looked over towards Shadow, she tried to keep a straight face before she burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha Oh Shadow......You have a..... snigger......Frog......on your head, bwahahahaha," Amy said between laughter, Shadow looked up in time to see a frog jump off of his head, only to be joined by another making Amy roar with laughter.

Shadow humph at her, trying desperately not to smile.

"Ah come on Shadow, smile for me," said Amy giving him a bright smile, she cold see that he was holding it back, well what do you expect from Shadow, Amy sighed in disappointment, only to have a frog jump out from underneath her top.

"Snigger.....heh....snigger....Hahahahahaha!!!" laughed Shadow, it felt good to laugh, it had been so long since the last time he had laughed, or even smiled, but somehow only Amy had the power to elicit true happiness from him, Amy looked at the frog then back to Shadow, before she too burst into uncontrollable laughter.

It was a while before the two decided to carry on with their journey to the city, each were silently enjoying each others company. _"Wow I never thought hanging out with Shadow could be so much fun, why can't Sonic and I ever get a chance like this, oh well, I never should have used that spell, I want Sonic to like me for me" _Amy thought to herself as she walked behind the ebony hedgehog, _"Wait a minuet!!! Like!! I mean love, I want him to love me for me, I want to feel this love with Sonic, wait! This love, what love?"_ and then it dawned on her, _"No that's impossible, I can't be falling for Shadow can I? No way! Besides he wouldn't fall for me anyway, and I can't handle that rejection from him, sigh, somehow it's easier if he were Sonic and were just running away from me, that's how it is, and I guess that's how it will always be, oh why do I always have to fall in love with those who will never love me back, first Sonic now Shadow,"_ thought Amy, she stopped when she realized that she had tears rolling down her cheeks, quickly she wiped them away, hoping that Shadow hadn't seen.

Shadow hadn't, he was too busy think about his own heart, _"Maybe I have fallen under the spell too, there is now way that me and Rose could ever be....."_ he thought before a voice in his head interrupted him _"There's no way Amy would feel that way about you, and her spell? Excuses, she only put the spell on yesterday, how many sleepless nights have you had just thinking about her and how much you love her," _he mentally huffed, love was for the weak, and he was not weak.

"Come on, we should go to the shop to buy an antidote," Shadow said coldly without look at Amy, missing her cringe at sharp his tone.


End file.
